Egy új kezdet
by Attila Kovacs
Summary: Ez egy Harry/Pansy történet lesz. Harry szakít Ginny Weasleyvel, ezért megromlik a kapcsolata a legjobb barátjával, Ron Weasleyvel. A szakítás után váratlanul találkozik Pansyval, aki egészen más, mint amilyennek a fiú eddig megismerte. Először barátság, később pedig valami más szövődik a két fiatal között.
1. Prológus

**Pansy szemszög**

Rohanok, ahogy csak bírok, nem nézem, hogy merre, csak minél előbb kijussak a kastélyból. Mikor a nagy vasajtóhoz érek, teljes erőmből lököm meg azt, majd már lent is vagyok a füves területen, végre friss levegőn vagyok. Rohanok tovább, miközben szabad folyást engedek az eddig a szemeimet maró könnyeknek. Mikor már nem bírom tovább a magam által diktált tempót, lihegve állok meg és nézek szét, hogy hova is jutottam. Előttem magasodik az üres kviddics stadion hatalmas alakja, mely most néma csendbe burkolózik. Besétálok a stadionba, majd helyet foglalok az egyik üres lelátón, és előveszem a gyűrött papirost a zsebemből, mely szenvedésem okozója. Széthajtogatom a levelet, majd olvasni kezdem.

**_„ Drága Pansy!_**

**_Végre megtörténik, amire annyi ideje várok. A Sötét Nagyúr e hónap utolsó szombatján magához hívatja a kiválasztottak egy kicsiny csoportját, hogy követői sorába fogadja őket. A Nagyúr tudomásomra hozta, hogy a te részvételedre is számit ezen a beavatási szertartáson. Végre a Malfoyok, Nottok, Zambinik szintjére emelkedhetünk. Ne okoz csalódást nekem! _**

**_Aláírás: Apád"_**

Miután elolvasom az alábbi sorokat, még inkább folyni kezdenek a könnyeim, hisz én ezt nem akarom. Nem akarok egy hataloméhes, félvér őrült talpnyalója lenni. Már nem tudok uralkodni magamon, rázkódni kezd a vállam a zokogástól, mikor megérzem, hogy két erős kar fonja körül testem, majd húzz magához szorosan. Döbbenten pillantok az engem ölelő idegenre, hogy egy gyönyörű zöld szempárba bámuljak, amely kutatóan bámul az én kék, könnyes szemeimbe


	2. Vita és valami más

**Harry**

A griffendél klubhelyiségében ülök, miközben Ginny hevesen magyaráz valamiről, amiről nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy mi az. Máshol járnak a gondolataim, vagyis inkább másvalaki körül, aki nem az én szerelmem.

\- Harry, mi a baj? –kérdezi Ginny, miközben kíváncsian bámul rám.

\- Nincs, semmi baj – felelem rutinszerűen, mire haragosan húzza össze szemöldökeit vörös hajú barátnőm.

-Komolyan, nincs semmi baj. Akkor ismételd meg, hogy miről beszéltem eddig – kéri gúnyosan Ginny.

\- -Fogalmam sincs – vágom rá ösztönösen, mire Ginny egy hitetlenkedő kis nevetést hallat.

-Hát ez az, hogy fogalmad sincs arról, miről papolok itt neked egy fél órája – feleli barátnőm, mire bennem feléled a gondolat, hogy most talán túlzottan megbántottam őt.

-Mondom, hogy nincs gond, csak elgondolkoztam azon, amiről legutóbb Dumbledore igazgató úrral beszéltünk – felelem, ami nem is áll távol az igazságtól.

Erre Ginny az ölembe telepszik, majd szája máris az enyémen van. Csókját nem utasítom el, de nem is viszonzom olyan hevességgel, mint ahogy elvárható lenne egy szerelmes kamasztól. Miután ajkaink elválnak egymástól, csak bámulunk egymás szemeibe.

-Mi a gond, szerelmem?- kérdezi Ginny, miközben megbántottság csillog gyönyörű barna szemeiben.

\- -Nincs, semmi gond- felelem megjátszott nyugalommal, miközben belülről valami furcsa érzés szorítja el a mellkasomat. Az érzés, hogy nem az igazi az, akit ölelek és csókolok.

-Ne hazudj nekem, Harry!- kiálltja barátnőm, majd mérgesen felpattan az ölemből, ahol addig ült.

\- -Mind a ketten nagyon jól tudjuk, hogy valami nincs, rendben- folytatja halkabban, mire én is felállok, és idegesen trappolok körbe a klubhelyiségben.

-Semmi probléma nincs, csak kicsit ideges vagyok-felelem neki, miközben elé lépek és könnyes szemébe nézek.

-Ez nem igaz, kérlek, ne hazudj, nekem- suttogja, miközben kicsordul egy könnycsepp a szeméből, amit hüvelykujjammal törlök le.

\- Ginny- suttogom én is, mire lehunyja szemeit, és arcát a tenyerembe hajtja.

Így állunk egy darabig némán, majd Ginny szemei kipattannak, és egyenes háttal hátrál el tőlem.

-Hát jó, Harry. Akkor majd kimondom, én- kezdi, mire elsápadok és közelebb lépek hozzá.

-Kérlek, ne- nyögöm, mert tudom, hogy mire készül.

-De, igen. Ha te nem tudod kimondani, majd kimondom, én- folytatja határozattan, mire közelebb lépek hozzá, ő pedig a falig hátrál, én pedig megállok, ott ahol vagyok.

-Meg tudjuk oldani, Ginny, kérlek - mondom, mire ő hevesen megrázza a fejét, miközben könnyek záporoznak a szeméből.

-Ezt most nem. Itt a búcsú ideje, Harry. Viszlát! – nyögi, majd futólépésben indul meg az emelet irányába, a lányok hálókörletébe.

Dermedten állok, nem tudok mozdulni. Egy hangos robajra térek magamhoz, ez végre kirángat dermedtségemből. Mozgásra bírom a lábaimat, kisétálok a klubhelyiségből a portréjukon át, majd megyek, amerre visznek a lábaim. Meg sem lepődöm, hogy a kviddics pályán kötök ki, hisz ide kötnek a legkedvesebb emlékeim. Halvány mosolyra húzódik a szám, és már meg is indulok a kviddics raktár felé. Szerencsémre a kulcs a zárban van, így gyorsan elő tudom szedni a számomra szükséges ládát. A nehéz vasládát kihúzom a stadion zöld gyepére, majd visszalépek a sufniba, hogy magamhoz vegyek egy gyakorló seprűt is, ha már nincs nálam a Tűzvillámom. Miután ezzel megvagyok, visszatérek a vasládához, majd kinyitom a tetejét, ott pedig megpillantom a számomra oly kedves szárnyas, aranyszínű labdát. Gyorsan szabadon engedem, és miután egy szempillantás alatt eltűnik a látóteremből, gyorsan seprűre pattanok, és a kis csalafinta szárnyas labda nyomába eredek. A gyakorló seprű nem olyan gyors, mint a saját seprűm, de ez nem is baj, így legalább sokáig lehetek a levegőben. Itt otthon érzem magam, szabad vagyok, csak én, és a seprűm, valamint a gonosz kis szárnyas labda. Már nem is tudom, mióta vagyok a levegőben, mikor megpillantok egy magas, sudár alakot, aki szét sem nézve robog be a stadionba, majd magába roskadva rogy le a lelátó egy üres székébe. Ezt látva, azonnal a leszállás mellett döntök, magam sem értve, hogy mi ütött belém. Hisz ő az ellenségem, egy mardekáros, aki állandóan belém kötött, kigúnyolt, ahányszor csak találkoztunk. Ez most még sem érdekel, határozott léptekkel közeledek felé, majd torpanok meg, mikor a közelébe érve észreveszem, hogy önmagából kifordulva zokog.

-Pansy – nyögöm, majd riadtan nézek rá, de szerencsére nem hallott meg, így bátran közelebb megyek hozzá.

Mikor mellé érek, leülök a mellette lévő székre, majd egy ösztönös mozdulattal húzom magamhoz a zokogó mardekáros lányt, aki egy pillanatra megdermed az őt ölelő karjaimban, majd rám emeli gyönyörű, könnyáztatta kék szemeit


	3. Egy érdekes barátság kezdete

**Pansy**

Csak ülők és bámulok azokba a zöld szemekbe, miközben odabent egy kis hang folyamatosan azt ordítja, hogy „_Hé, Pansy, ez itt Potter", _egy griffendéles, a „csodafiú", a „kis Túlélő", mégis képtelen vagyok ellökni őt magamtól. De ahogy látom, ő is hasonló gondolatokkal küzd, mint én. Végül nagy nehezen erőt veszek magamon, és kiszabadítom magam a kezei közül, majd úgy pattanok fel, mint akit a bolha csípet meg. Gyorsan hátat fordítok neki, majd letörlöm könnyeimet, amelyek árulkodnak mardekároshoz méltatlan viselkedésemről. Gyors léptekkel indulok meg a széksorok között, minél messzebb akarok kerülni attól az átható smaragd zöld szempártól, amely már régóta kísért az álmaimban. Igen, álmodozom Harry Potterről, a Varázsvilág megmentőjéről, a Griffendél ház koronázatlan királyáról, az én személyes kísértőmről. A legnagyobb ellenségem az én legnagyobb kísértőm is egyben, sajnos ezt be kell látnom, hisz így 16 éves korára piszok jó pasi lett belőle.

-Parkinson- hallom meg Harry, akarom mondani Potter hangját, mire úgy torpanok meg, mintha egy falba ütköztem volna.

-Mit akarsz, Potter? – kérdem tőle gúnyosan, mikor megérzem, hogy egy kéz fonódik erősen a felkarom köré.

\- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy csak úgy itt hagyhatsz minden magyarázat nélkül?- kérdezi hozzám hasonló gúnyos hangszínben a griffendéles fiú.

\- De, pedig pontosan ez volt a szándékom- felelem határozottan, miközben megpróbálom kezem kiszabadítani a keze közül, de ő határozottan tart egy helyben, ezért aztán felhagyok hasztalan szabadulási kísérleteimmel.

\- Nincs az a Merlin!- közli a felpaprikázott kis „Túlélő", majd megperdít a tengelyem körül, így aztán ismét a ragyogó zöld szempárba pillantok, amely áthatón szegeződik rám, mintha a lelkembe akarna látni.

-Na, jó, mire vagy kíváncsi?- kérdezem meg egy halk sóhaj kíséretében, mire felvonja a szemöldökét.

-Mindenre- közli természetesen, majd lassan elengedi a karom, mire elégedetten lépett távolabb tőle, hogy létre jöjjön köztünk egy kis távolság.

-De nem itt- válaszom, mire határozattan bólint egyet.

-Tudok, egy jó helyet- mondja. majd határozott léptekkel indul meg kifelé a kvidiccs stadionból, mint aki biztos abban, hogy követni fogom őt.

Legszívesebben a vele ellenkező irányba indulnék el, de tudom, hogy úgysem hagyna békét, ezért inkább követem őt, hogy minél előbb túl legyek ezen a számomra kínos beszélgetésen. Semmi kedvem feltárni előtte a lelkem legféltettebb titkait, de attól tartok, a lelepleződésem miatt kénytelen leszek megtenni, amit meg kell tennem. Ugyanis én, Pansy Parkinson, a Mardekár-ház királynője, egy érző emberi lény vagyok, nem pedig az az érzéketlen, szívtelen ribanc, mint akinek az iskolában mutatom magam. Most pedig ezt a tényt, kénytelen leszek feltárni a legnagyobb iskolai ellenségemnek, Harry Potternek. Pedig ezt eddig még két házbeli legjobb barátom, Draco Malfoy és Blaise Zambini előtt sem tettem meg eddig. Annyira gondolataimba merültem, hogy észre se vettem, hogy előttem Potter megtorpant, így aztán egyenesen neki masíroztam a griffendéles széles hátának.

-Most mi van? – kérdezem meghökkenve, mire meglepetten fordul felém.

-Megérkeztünk, ha nem vetted volna észre, Parkinson – közli kissé gúnyosan, mire csak felvonom a szemöldököm.

-Hát nem – sóhajtok fel, majd kíváncsian nézek körül, hogy vajon hol vagyunk.

Meglepetésemben még a szám is eltátom, hisz egy csodálatos kis tisztáson találom magam, amelyen számtalan gyönyörű virág bontotta ki szirmait.

-Csodálatos! – adok hangot áhítatomnak, amit csak egy kis mosollyal konstatál, aminek hatására elpirulok.

-Örülök neki, most pedig vágjunk bele, amiért itt vagyunk – mondja komolyan, mire szívem hangosan megdobban a mellkasomban, mivel én erre még nem állok készen.

\- Hát jó, legyen - mondom nagy komolyan, majd leroskadok egy farönkre, ami a tisztáson helyezkedik el, nem messze tőlem.

-Ma reggel kaptam egy levelet az apámtól- kezdem a tájékoztatást, mire csak egy értetlen pillantást kapok a fekete hajú fiútól.

\- És miért olyan különös ez? – ad hangot értetlenségének Harry.

-Azért, mert az apám csak akkor ír nekem, ha akar tőlem valamit- árulom el neki egyik titkomat a sok közül.

-És most mit akar az apád? – kérdezi tőlem kíváncsian a Griffendél üdvöskéje.

-Most éppen azt, hogy csatlakozzam a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, a jövő hét szombaton – válaszolom letörten, majd lehunyom szemeim, hogy ne lássa a bennük megjelenő könnyeket.

-De hát ez nagy tisztesség, a te félédnek, vagy nem? – kérdezi Harry kíváncsian.

-Hogy-hogy az én félémnek? – kérdezek vissza meglepetten és egy kis dühvel a hangomban, mintha valami különleges állatfajta lennék.

-Hát a mardekárosoknak, úgy értettem – visszakozik a srác, nyilván kihallotta a hangomból a dühömet.

-Nos, nekem, illetve az én félénknek sem akkora dicsőség, mint gondolod. – közlöm vele.

-Miért nem? – érdeklődik őszinte kíváncsisággal a fiú.

-Azért, mert számomra, valamint az én félék számára nem akkora dicsőség egy félvér, hatalommániás őrült szolgálata. Valamint azért, mert nem akarok ártatlanokat halomra gyilkolni, illetve a gyilkosság megtagadása miatt kapott kínzások következtében meghalni – árulom el legféltettebb titkomat, miközben már patakokban folyik a könny a szememből.

\- Értem. Nos, megleptél – árulja el Potter, miközben meghallom felém közeledő lépteinek neszét a fűben.

-Igen, és mivel? – kérdezem a zokogástól elfulladó hangon, majd hirtelen két erős kart érzek meg a derekam körül, amely felrántanak az addig ülőhelyemül szolgáló farönkről, majd forró. ziháló mellkasához szorítanak.

\- Ezzel, az egész viselkedéseddel – suttogja Harry, majd orrát a hajamba fúrja, és mélyet szippant cseresznye illatú samponomból. míg én dermedten, mellkasomban dörömbölő szívvel állok a karjai között.

**Harry**

Különös érzések kavarognak bennem, miközben az én és Ginny titkos rétje felé baktatok, magam mögött Pansy Parkinsonnal, a Mardekár – ház királynőjével. Nem értem magam, hisz undorodnom kéne tőle, hisz annyi mindenkivel összefeküdt már, hogy két kezemen sem tudnám egy éjszakás partnereit összeszámolni, mégse teszem. Időnként lopva hátra pillantok a lányra, de ő észre sem veszi ezeket a lopott pillanatokat, annyira a gondolataiba merül, amit nem is bánok, hisz ha észrevenné őket, biztos megátkozna értük engem. Megállok a tisztáson, mire Parkinson szinte belém gyalogol, amit én valamiért nem bánok. Jó érzés, hogy egy forró női test ér hozzám, még ha nincs is semmilyen erotikus felhangja ennek az érintkezésnek. Na, jobb, ha elzárom magamba ezeket a gondolataimat, és rátérek az engem leginkább foglalkoztató kérdésekre. Meglepnek a megtudottak, meglepetésemet némi gúnnyal álcázom, ami feldühíti az előttem egy farönkön ücsörgő lányt. Újabb kérdéseket teszek fel neki, amelyek hatására elárulja a legmélyebben eltitkolt érzelmeit, amelyek teljesen ledöbbentenek. Mikor zokogni kezd, nem bírok magammal, muszáj magamhoz szorítani, magas, karcsú, mégis a megfelelő helyeken kellően domborodó testét. Valami engem elkapó őrület hatására a hajába temetem orrom, és mélyet szippantok cseresznye illatú samponjából, mire teste megmerevedik erős karjaimban. Így állok vele egy darabig, majd végül elengedem őt, majd lehajtott feje alá nyúlok és állát megemelve a könnyes szemeibe nézek, melyek látványára egy őrült ötlet fogalmazódik meg bennem.

-Barátok? – kérdezem tőle halkan, mire könnyes kék szemei hatalmasra tágulnak a döbbenettől.

-Tessék? – suttogja úgy, mint aki nem értette a kérdést.

-Azt kérdeztem, hogy leszünk-e barátok? – ismétlem meg előbbi kérdésemet.

-Igen – rebegi elhalló hangon, amin ahogy látom, ugyan úgy meglepődik, mint jómagam.

-Remek, akkor engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. A nevem Harry Potter – mondom, miközben bemutatok egy szertartásos meghajlást is.

-Örvendek uram, az én nevem pedig Pansy Parkinson – válaszolja egy pukedli kíséretében, mire mindkettőnkből kirobban a röhögés, ami oldja a korábbi feszült légkört.

-De ha lehet, szólíts csak Harrynek – kérem még mindig vigyorgva.

-Oké, te pedig engem Pansynak. – feleli ő is mosolyogva.

Azt hiszem, hogy ez egy remek barátság kezdete, ami részemről lehet, hogy valami egészen más lesz.


	4. Balhé és vallomások

**Harry**

Néma csöndben sétálunk vissza a mardekáros lánnyal, mind a ketten elveszünk a saját gondolatainkban. Mikor a kastély lépcsőjéhez érünk, egyszerre torpanunk meg és fordulunk a másik felé.

\- Azt hiszem, jobb, hogy ha most különválunk – mondom neki csendesen, mire Pansy csak egy bólintással reagál.

Gyorsan sietek fel a lépcsőn a nagy vasajtóhoz, majd szélesre tárom azt. Az előtérbe lépve megcsap a hideg levegő, mire megborzongok. Mire úrrá leszek a hideg rázásomon, reagálni sincs időm, mert hirtelen egy ököl csapódik a gyomromba, mire nyögve görnyedek össze.

\- Ezt a húgomért kapod, Potter! – hallom meg legjobb barátom, Ronald Weasley sziszegését a fülem mellett.

-De hát ő szakított velem – tiltakozom nehezen megformálva a szavakat a fájdalomtól, amit a gyomromban érzek.

\- Ez engem a legkevésbé sem érdekel – közli a vörös hajú dühösen, majd szavai nyomatékaként újabb ütést helyez el a gyomromom, aminek következtében a földre rogyok a fájdalomtól.

-Ron! – hallom meg barátnőm, Hermione felháborodott kiáltását, majd egy rúgást érzek a bordáimon, aminek következtében magába nyel a fájdalom jótékony homálya.

Nehezen térek magamhoz, mikor kinyitom szemeim, a gyengélkedő jól ismert képe tárul elém. Mocorogni kezdek, mire éles fájdalom hasít a gyomromba és a bordáimba egyaránt, mire fájdalmas szisszenés szökik ki az ajkaim közül. Hirtelen ismerős léptek zaja üti meg a fülem, majd a gyógyító aggodalmas arca jelenik meg a látóteremben.

-Á, Mr. Potter látom, felébredt- közli a nyilvánvalót a javasasszony, majd máris nyomkodni, böködni kezdi fájó hasamat és bordáimat, mire hangosan szisszenek fel.

\- Au, Madam Pomfrey, óvatosabban, ha kérhetném – nyögöm, miközben szorosra zárt szemeim mögött csillagokat látok a fájdalomtól.

\- Nem kellett volna verekednie, fiatalember. Akkor most nem lenne semmi problémája – közli szigorúnak szánt hangom, de azért abbahagyja a fájdalmas testrészeim további molesztálását.

-Az nem verekedés, hanem verés volt – tájékoztatom a nekem már csak a hátát mutató gyógyítót, aki egy kis fiolával a kezében fordul ismét felém, amitől nekem kikerekedik a szemem, hisz az általam már jól ismert csontforrasztó főzetet tartja a kezében.

\- Látom felismerte, Mr. Potter – mondja a Madam, miközben egyre közelebb jön az ágyamhoz.

\- Nem, nem, akarom – hisztizem, mint egy óvódás.

-Ugyan, Harry. Mire fel ez a hisztéria? – kérdezi lágy hangon Pomfrey, mire tágra nyílt szemmel bámulok rá, hisz ilyen kedvesen még sosem beszélt velem a javasasszony.

-Gyűlölöm! – mondom ki a nyilvánvalót, mire kedvesen mosolyog rám.

-Tudom, Harry. De muszáj bevenned, máskülönben nem gyógyulsz meg egyhamar – adja a tudtomra a tényeket, aminek hatására megadóan nyitom nagyra a számat.

Hamarosan meg is érzem a csontforrasztó borzalmasan keserű ízét a számban, aminek hatására szorosan szorítom össze a szemeimet, majd egy hatalmasat nyelek, hogy a keserű folyadék minél előbb a gyomromba kerüljön. A javasasszony csak lágyan megsimogatja a takaró szélét markoló kezem, majd elsiet, hogy egy pohár hideg vízzel térjen vissza az ágyamhoz. Boldogan fogadom el a hűsítő italt, majd miután leteszem a kiürült poharat az ágyam mellett álló kis asztalra, fejem elnehezedik az álmosságtól, és mire a párnára zuhan, én már alszom is. Arra riadok, hogy valaki halkan szuszog az ágyam mellett, oldalra fordítom a fejem, és legjobb barátnőm, Hermione Granger barna hajzuhatagát pillantom meg, amint fejét lehajtva alszik az ágyam mellé húzott széken.

-Hermione! – suttogom lágyan, nehogy halálra rémisszem a lányt, de ő azonnal rám kapja mogyoró barna szemeit, amik ahogy megpillantanak, azon nyomban könnybe is lábadnak.

-Jaj, Harry! – kiálltja, majd zokogva a mellkasomra borul, míg én átölelem és lágyan simogatom a hátát.

-Kérlek, Hermione. Ne sírj – mondom neki, mire zokogása halk szipogássá csillapodik.

-Harry! Annyira féltem, rettenetes volt látni, hogy Ron mit tett veled – szipogja barátnőm, miközben rám emeli könnyben ázó szemeit.

-Kérlek, ne is emlékeztess rá, hogy mit tett az a féreg - mondom az emlék hatására kissé dühösebben a kelleténél, mire a karjaimban tartott lány összerezzen a félelemtől.

-Ne haragudj, nem rád haragszom, csak Weasleyre vagyok dühös – szólok, hozzá most már sokkal lágyabb hangot megütve.

\- De mégis, mi történt Harry? – kérdezi tőlem kétségbe esett hangon Hermione, amitől nekem görcsbe rándul a szívem.

-Csak annyi, hogy Ginny szakított velem, mire az az ütődött Ron, a fejébe vette, hogy biztos én vagyok a hibás a szakításunkért – adom meg a kérdésére a választ.

-És nem? – érdeklődik halkan, óvatosan, mintha további dühkitörésre a részemről.

\- De, valamilyen szinten igen – vallom be neki őszintén, amit eddig még magam előtt is tagadtam.

-Miért? – érdeklődik tovább, mire nagyot sóhajtok, majd belekezdek az igazság elmondásának egy részébe.

\- Az igazat megvallva, az utóbbi időben úgy éreztem, hogy nem Ginny az igazi a számomra, nem vele akarom leélni az életem – suttogom, majd a következő kérdését meghalva, még az ütő is megáll bennem.

-Akkor kivel? – kérdezi olyan hangon, amely azt sejteti, hogy előre retteg a válaszomtól.

\- Pansy Parkinsonnal – motyogom, mire a mellettem ülő lány rémülten kap levegő után.

-De hát, ő egy halálfaló ivadék! – fortyan fel, mire bennem is felrobban a harag egy kis szikrája.

-Nem, egyáltalán nem az – tiltakozom még a feltételezés miatt is.

-És ezt te, honnan is tudod ilyen biztosan? – hangzik a következő kérdés, már egy nyugodtabb Hermone szájából.

-Onnan, hogy ma beszélgettem vele. Elmondta nekem, hogy nem akar a Sötét Nagyúr követője lenni, ezt csak az apja várja el tőle – árulom el neki Pansy féltve őrzött titkát.

-Na és, ha hazudott? – tudakolja Hermione, miközben kutakodva pillant a szemeimbe.

-Olyan szívszaggató zokogást, mint amilyet ma délután produkált, nem hiszem, -hogy össze tudna hozni, ha hazudott volna nekem – mondom el őszinte véleményemet a legjobb barátnőmnek.

-Értem, azt hiszem, ezt még emésztenem kell – sóhajtja Hermione, majd nyögve feltápászkodik mellőlem, hogy elinduljon a gyengélkedő kijárata felé.

-Hé, most meg hova mész? – kérdezem tőle kíváncsian.

-Hagylak pihenni, hisz már későre jár – ereszt meg felém egy halvány félmosolyt, majd már ott sincs.

Meglepődve pillantok a velem szemközti falra akasztott órára, és döbbenten konstatálom, hogy már este 11 óra van. Hirtelen rohan meg az eddig nem érzett ólmos fáradtság, és már alszom is.

**Pansy**

Némán lépkedek a griffendéles mögött, gondolataimba merülve, így meglepetésként ér, mikor meghallom halk kérdését. Csak egy tompa bólintással reagálok, amit ő tudomásul véve, már meg is indul az iskola bejárata felé. Én némi késéssel követem őt, és mikor belépek az előcsarnokba, meglepő képtárul a szemem elé. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter állítólagos legjobb barátja, éppen hatalmasat bepancsol az említett személy gyomrába, majd valamit suttog a fájdalomtól összegörnyedő szemüveges srác fülébe, aztán pedig ismét gyomorszájon üti őt. A sokktól ledermedve állok, így azt sem tudom megakadályozni, hogy a második ütéstől a földre roskadó Harry, ne kapjon még egy rúgást a bordáira a fölötte álló vörös féregtől, aminek hatására jól láthatóan elveszti az eszméletét. Ez már engem is kirángat a dermedt bénultságomtól, már nyúlnék a pálcámért, hogy megátkozzam az éppen kereket oldani készülő Weasley patkányt, mikor egy vékony kéz fonódik a csuklóm köré. Mikor oldalra fordulok, egy rezzenéstelen, jéghideg szürke szempárt pillantok meg, amelynek tulajdonosa csak enyhe fejrázással adja tudtomra, hogy ne kövessek el semmi ostobaságot. Így amikor újra előre nézek, már csak a vörös hajú Weasley hűlt helyét találom. Kétségbe esve figyelem, hogy a tanárok az eszméletlen Harry köré gyűlnek, majd Dumbledore igazgató úr, egy laza pálcamozdulattal lebegtetni kezdi az eszméletlen griffendéles testét a gyengélkedő felé. A még mindig a csuklómat szorongató Malfoy ivadék rángatni kezd a pince felé, a klubhelyiségünk irányába. Mivel még mindig dermedt vagyok az imént látottaktól, némán tűröm, hogy Draco úgy rángasson, mint egy élettelen bábot. Csak a klubhelyiségbe érve rántom ki kezem az övéből, hogy dühödten megperdülve, egy szikrákat szóró Draco Malfoy-val nézzek farkasszemet.

-Ez mégis mi volt, Pansy? – kérdezi tőlem a szőke felemelt hangon, mire a klubhelyiségben tartózkodó összes háztársunk körénk gyűlik.

-Mégis, mire gondolsz, Draco? – kérdezek vissza negédes hangon, amely csak úgy csöpög a gúnytól.

-Az iménti viselkedésedre, az előcsarnokban- adja meg a választ, mintha nem lenne teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy mire is gondolt.

\- Mégis, milyen viselkedésre gondolsz? – adom továbbra is a tudatlant, miközben a szívem a torkomban dobog.

-Arra, hogy majdnem megátkoztad Weasleyt, Potter védelmében – közli a tényeket a szőke Malfoy örökös, mire több háztársam is hitetlenkedve kap levegő uán.

\- Ez nem igaz, tévedsz Draco – lehelem, pedig már tudom, hogy lelepleződtem a többiek előtt.

-Draconak igaza van, sajnálom Pansy – hallom meg másik barátom, Blaise Zambini hangját, mire megdermedek a rémülettől.

-Te meg miről beszélsz, Blaise? – tettetem továbbra is ártatlant, pedig tudom, hogy már nincs menekvés számomra. Menthetetlenül lelepleződök.

-Én is láttam, mikor a pálcádért nyúltál, hogy megátkozd Weasleyt. Már épp meg akartalak állítani, amikor Draco megelőzött – közli halál nyugodtan, mire többen hitetlenkedve hördülnek fel, majd lépnek közelebb hozzám, mintha meg akarnának átkozni.

Én nem várok semmire, csak sarkon perdülök, és rohanni kezdek kifelé a klubhelyiségből, miközben a könnyek patakként folynak a szememből, de nem jutok messzire. A klubhelyiség ajtajában egy magas, szikár alakba ütközöm, aki úgy tornyosul fölém, mint egy megtestesült sziklafal.

-Hová-hová, Parkinson kisasszony? – tudakolja házvezető tanárom szokásos gúnyos hangján, mire én belezokogok a mellkasába.

\- El innen, ki kell jutnom a szabad levegőre – zokogom kétségbe esetten, mire meglepetésemre házvezető tanárom gyengéden magához szorít, majd simogatni kezdi a hátamat, mire meglepetésemben még a zokogást is abbahagyom, csak halkan szipogok a karjai között.

-Nos, akkor felajánlom a kisasszonynak a saját magán lakosztályomat. A többiek maradjanak itt – közli határozottan, majd már meg is indul velem a karjaiban az imént említett magán lakosztály felé.


End file.
